Spider-man: High school sucks, even with super powers
by Jtyler12
Summary: Peter Parker, Gwen Stacey, Harry Osborn and Marry Jane Watson have been best friends for years. Now in their junior year they all start to notice Peters odd change in behavior this year...what could he be hiding? PeterXGwen HarryXMJ
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Stacey sat at her desk in art class inside room 113B. She was hunched over her sketch book which was sitting in her lap, so that no one could see what she was in the process of creating. As she was working she would glance across the room to her best friend since she was eight years old. Peter Parker. The nerdy boy who was always more eager to learn than to throw a football. He seemed to be working hard on whatever he was sketching. Gwen gave a small smile, he looked so….cute? Dare she think it? Yea…cute, he looked so cute when he was working hard. The way his eyes would squint when he was figuring out an equation. The way his eyes would light up whenever he learned something about science, whatever it may be.

Gwen continued to stare at her raven haired friend until he noticed someone was staring at him, he looked up and his eyes met hers. Gwen blushed furiously and fought the reflex to look down at her drawing, she gave him a small smile and a wave, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity. He smiled and waved back at her, then returned to his work.

Gwen sighed in relief and looked back to her drawing. A picture of Peter grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a kiss, with a big heart surrounding them. In the picture, Gwen had her eyes wide open and a blush staining her cheeks.

Real Gwen stared at the picture for a minute, as if expecting (more like hoping) it to come to life. When she realized that wasn't going to happen, she reached for her black marker to trace over the remaining pencil lines and finish up the drawing.

This wasn't the first picture of her and Peter she had drawn. It was actually the fifth. She never turned them in, then she would risk other students or the teacher seeing it and then they would know about her feelings. Paranoid? Maybe. Safe? Definitely.

She only worked on these drawings when she was done with all her work in class and she was sure no one was watching. She didn't want some jerk to figure it out and tell the whole school, she didn't want Peter to find out about her crush on him like that. She wanted to tell him herself.

Gwen capped the marker and set it back on the table. She grabbed the red sharpie and started to color in the heart, she left her and Peter black and white. Mostly because there is no flesh color marker…well, not one that matched or was anywhere close to the color of her and Peter's skin. So she just grabbed her pencil and lightly shaded in their skin.

When Gwen was finished shading she put the pencil down and looked at her artwork, she definitely wasn't the best artist but she always put her heart into whatever she did, especially when Peter was involved, whether it was a game of Mario cart or the science fair, she always tried her hardest to be the best she could be or at least better than Peter.

All the sudden Peter shot up from his desk and sprinted toward the door.

"I need to use the bathroom!" he said as he passed the teachers desk.

Their teacher didn't even look up from the YouTube video he was watching. The only indication he gave to show that he heard Peter was a grunt and a roll of his eyes. Peter shut the door behind him and turned left down the hall, the complete opposite way of the bathroom. Gwen looked at the clock, it was 10:57 Am, and lunch was at 11:23.

Everyone ignored Peters swift exit, having become used to it since it happened at least three times a week now. Where Peter would get up to go to the bathroom or something of that nature and not come back for thirty five minutes at the least. His current record time was one hour, forty six minutes and five and a half seconds.

At first everyone made fun of him for it, thinking he had some sort of problem, but as it happened more and more, they stopped making fun of him and started creating theories about what he was doing. The theories ranged from 'he's taking a nap' to 'He's Spider-man and he's going to stop a bank robbery' which every one immediately laughed at, even Gwen. She didn't laugh in a mean way just… come on, its PETER Parker, he's not exactly the super hero type, though Gwen did admit that would be pretty cool….

But eventually everyone got bored of Parker's new weird hobby, and started to ignore him once more.

Come to think of it….Peter had really changed since the end of sophomore year, he stopped wearing his glasses, saying that he finally got a hold of contact lenses. She liked him with his glasses, she always found his dorkiness adorable but she thought he looked handsome without them, it showed off his intense blue eyes more. His posture improved, which made him half a head taller than Gwen and he seemed to gain some skill in fighting, or at least dodging, since at the beginning of the year he got in a fight with the school bully flash, who wasn't able to land a finger on him.

*BBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG

Gwen jumped when she heard the bell ring, signaling lunch. Everyone jumped up and took off toward the lunch room. Gwen looked over to Peter's seat and saw that he had still not returned from….whatever he was doing. She stood up, grabbed her sketch book, pencils and markers. She walked over to Peter's table, grabbed his stuff and left for the lunch room.

It was hard enough getting through the halls with her own stuff, and having to carry Peters stuff made it even more difficult but she was more than willing. She wished they were allowed to carry backpacks around during the school day. They were allowed to have a backpack but during school hours it had to be in their lockers. Nobody would give the students a straight answer no matter how many times they asked and eventually everybody gave up trying to figure out this ridiculous rule and decided to just carry all their stuff with them, And by all I mean ALL, nobody used their lockers now, you only have four minutes until the tardy bell rings, which is nowhere near enough time to put away your stuff from last class, get stuff for your next class, make your way through the idiots standing in the middle of the hall talking to their friends, wait in line for the bathroom and make your way to class and it was even worse if your next class happened to be on the next floor. And there's always that fucktard that thinks its OK to open his locker up all the way so that the door covers up yours, and you have to wait until they go away so you can get your stuff. So in short…..the hallways are hell.

Gwen finally arrived at the lunch room, she spotted her two best friends other than Peter, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. All four of them had been friends since the third grade and they planned on staying that way for a long while.

Mary Jane was the only person that Gwen had told about her crush on Peter and Gwen wanted it to stay that way until she had the guts to tell Peter. They usually called her MJ for short, Harry came up with the nickname, at first she hated it with every fiber of her being but she soon grew to accept it. MJ hoped to become a famous actress when she came out of high school.

Harry was the son of Norman Osborn, the owner of Oscorp, so he was pretty much filthy rich but his father was a very good dad and had raised him well, Harry wasn't like any of the spoiled brats that think the world owes them. He was brought up to be polite and kind to everyone. Ever since Harry was little he wanted to become the next owner of his dads company.

There was an obvious attraction between Harry and MJ. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

Gwen sat down at their usual lunch table, setting both her and Peters stuff down in the seat next to her. Both Harry and MJ looked up.

"Hi Gwenie!" MJ said happily

"Sup Gwen, where's the book worm?" Harry asked looking around for Peter.

"Hey guys! Peters…. Somewhere, he left art around 10:30 to go to the bathroom and didn't come back so I just grabbed his stuff for him. He should be back any minute now…. That reminds me"

Gwen pulled out her phone and entered her pass-code, she opened her messages app and opened up her last conversation with peter. In the test box she typed 'Hi, Pete! I grabbed your stuff from art class since you didn't come back in time for lunch ;)'

She read over the text to assure herself there wasn't any typos in it, hit the send button and put her phone back in her pocket. She returned her attention to her friends and noticed that Harry was gone.

'He must have gone to get lunch" she thought. Gwen looked over at one of the many lunch lines around the room to find Harry standing at the end of one. They always waited for the line to go down before going to buy their lunch, since everyone and their grandma goes straight to the lunch lines when they enter the lunch room, making it super crowded and uncomfortable.

"So can I see your new picture of you and a certain black haired friend of ours?" MJ asked pulling Gwen out of her thoughts.

"hunh? Oh sure!" she said, Gwen was fine showing her picture at lunch, to MJ at least, everyone was too focused on food to pay any attention to anything else. Gwen reached over and pulled out her sketchbook from her pile of stuff and found today's drawing. She handed it to MJ.

"Man. I always forget how good you are….smart and creative!" MJ praised.

Gwen blushed slightly."uhh thanks MJ, I'm glad you like it".

"But my favorite is still the one with Peter dressed as Spider-man carrying you bridal style! Soooooo cute!" MJ Gushed she was the biggest fan of Gweter. (Combination of Gwen and Peter).

"I think that one's my favorite to, I think tha-"Gwen was interrupted by what sounded like Chewbacca starving to death…..it happened to be her stomach. She blushed and put a hand over her stomach as if trying to keep any more sounds from escaping.

"Ha-ha you sound like a hungry girl, let's go get some food!" MJ said smacking the table lightly. MJ set the sketchbook down on the table.

They made their way over to their lunch line of choice in hopes of filling their empty stomachs.

 _Authors note: well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my spider man fanfic, i hope ill actually finish this one... anyways i wrote this because i never see very many PeterXGwen fanfictions out there, at least not many like this. Get on that guys. just dont kill Gwen off, because that sucks... anyways be sure to favorite, follow and review, makes me feel good about my self and in turn gets more content out for you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

While Gwen stood in line waiting for her food she thought about the day she first started to crush on Peter.

 _Flashback time! Please stay seated and keep your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the car at all times._

It was a week after they graduated sixth grade, the four of them had decided to have a sleep over at Harry's house. The day had consisted of junk food, Netflix and Mario party but now it was time for bed, all four children were sitting in Harrys room in sleeping bags while harry himself sat in his bed, reaching for the light switch.

"Night you guys!" Harry said as he turned off the light.

"Night!" Peter, Gwen and MJ said in unison. They each got comfortable and soon the room was full of soft snores.

It didn't last long.

KERPOW!

Lightning flashed across the sky, with thunder following right behind it, rain started to fall.

The loud crashing sound of thunder woke the four kids up. Harry quickly turned on the light, holding a toy light-saber in his hand, thinking there was an intruder in the house. He looked over to the window and saw the rain hitting the window.

"Oh it's just a storm outside….. False alarm guys!" MJ said with a tired smile. Harry looked a little upset from this reality.

 _"I wanted to fight off a robber….I bet I'd look awesome!"_ Harry thought, glancing at MJ.

Soon everything had calmed down and they all went back to sleep…except Gwen. She had always been terrified of thunder storms, her father being a cop she would sometimes hear stories of people being electrocuted, or hit by lightning….or both.

Gwen started crying with her face pressed into her pillow, trying not to wake her friends but she soon heard a familiar voice whisper-

"Gwen"

It was Peter.

 _"Shoot!"_ Gwen quickly whipped her tears away with her sheet, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She looked up and could vaguely make out a silhouette of what she assumed was Peter. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard you crying, are you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"What? I w-wasn't crying, I-it must be your imagination Peter." She lied, not moving a muscle.

"Gwen, I know you're lying." He laughed "Now please tell me what's wrong."

Gwen sighed, with Peter being interested in science even more than she was, he knew all about the human body and how to tell if someone was lying or not. Like for example, when someone is lying they tend to not move around very much and try to take up as little space as possible. They also partially cover their ears and mouths, as if trying to keep the truth from escaping.

"Fine but come a little closer, I don't want to wake MJ and Harry" Gwen whispered.

Peter nodded; He lay down next to Gwen's sleeping bag. She then proceeded to tell him all about her fear.

Peter was a really great listener; he didn't make fun of her for being afraid of lightning or urge her to talk. He just sat there and listened to her, letting her talk when she felt like talking. She felt she could tell him anything.

"And that's why I'm afraid of storms" Gwen finished.

Peter didn't say anything to her at first; he just lay next to her, thinking. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gwen started losing patience, was he judging her? Did he fall asleep?

Gwen was about to urge him to say something when-

KRAKOW!

Gwen jumped when she heard the thunder crash and grabbed the closest thing to her….which happened to be Peter. They both turned a shade of red even darker than MJ's hair.

"P-Peter…I-I…I" she stuttered, trying to apologize, but Peter stopped her.

"Hmmm the other day I was reading an article about how people are less scared and sleep better when they have someone they trust close by. I figure now would be a good time to test it." Peter whispered wrapping his own arms around her.

Gwen didn't move a muscle; she was too busy trying to process what just happened. Peter was holding her…..Peter…..

Gwen lightly placed her nose against his chest. He smelled nice…like cinnamon….. She pressed her cheek against his chest, still trying to get used to being held like this.

KRAKOW!

Gwen jumped but felt Peters hold around her tighten and she felt…safe…..Peter made her feel safe. She blushed at the thought.

KRAKOW!

Gwen didn't react to the thunder; she was too focused on how soft Peter's shirt was to notice it.

She felt Peter press his nose into her hair, she soon heard him snoring softly. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep along with him.

 _Flashback end! We hope you enjoyed your ride. Please remove your safety straps and exit to your right and have a nice day!_

Gwen placed her food down on her lunch table and sat down in front of it. She picked up her pizza and started to satisfy the hungry Chewbacca inside her. She felt her phone vibrate twice, which means it was a call from Peter. She let it go to voicemail. Hey she may love the boy but…..pizza! She finished off the pizza she had in her hand and checked her phone. She started texting peter.

 _'You call at the absolute WORST TIMES Pete! I was eating pizza!'_

She pressed send and set her phone down on the table, just in time for Harry and MJ to return with their lunch in hand, both had a slight blush on their cheeks, so Gwen knew something was up, Harry NEVER blushed unless it had something to do with MJ or he lost an argument with his dad. Gwen assumed it was the first one , considering Mr. Osborn wasn't anywhere to be found and when harry had an argument with his dad, they usually went on for thirty minutes or so, and lunch was only twenty five minutes long.

Gwen decided not to say anything about their red faces, she really didn't feel like being torn into a thousand pieces for insinuating they had crushes on each other, she would wait until Peter was hear and use him as a meat shield. She giggled slightly at her thought causing the pair across from her to look up.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked curiosity over taking him.

 _'Shit, think fast Gwen…'_ she thought." Oh just something the lunch lady said"

"Well what did she say?" asked MJ.

 _'Double shit….'_ Gwen thought shifting nervously. _'Think of something funny, think of something funny…."_

Gwen was saved by none other than…Peter!

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Peter said, sitting down next to Gwen.

"Peter!" The three of them said happily, with the exception of Gwen who called him 'Pete'.

"Well its about time!" said Harry "where have you been?"

"The bathroom" Peter said nonchalantly.

"Yea whatever." MJ muttered, though everyone could still hear her.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until Peter tried to start a conversation. He turned to Gwen.

"So, did I miss anything in art?"

"Nope, nothing really" Gwen said. The truth was that she didn't know, she spent the whole time after he left thinking about stuff like college, Peter, money, Peter and food. Did I mention Peter?

"oh, ok then" Peter said, looking down at his hands.

"So, are you all still coming to dinner tonight?" Harry asked the group, he regretted this question as his friends moods visibly went down. Peters changed the most. Gwen and MJ noticed this and tried to lighten the mood and get Peters mind off of _why_ they were having dinner at Harry's house. They soon fell into their normal conversations after MJ pretended to need help with her science homework.

Why were they going to dinner? Well it was November 3rd, one year since Ben Parker's death…

 _Authors note: Ta-Da there's chapter 2 of my spiderman fanfic! hope you like it! be sure to favorite, follow and review. makes me feel good about my self and will inspire me to write more!_


	3. Chapter 3

November 3rd was the day Peters Uncle Ben Parker had been murdered, Harry and his father, MJ and Gwen and her parents had been having dinner at Peter's house that night and Ben had gone out to get somethings from the grocery store.

 _Flashback! When this baby his 88 miles per hour…you're gonna see some serious shit….._

Everyone had been sitting at the dining room table talking and having a good time; Gwen had made sure to have the seat next to Peter, while MJ sat next to Harry. When the phone started to ring, Peter had begun to stand up but Aunt May stopped him.

"I'll get it" Aunt May said, setting her fork and knife down and walking into the kitchen.

Everyone continued talking until Aunt May walked in with a blank expression on her face, which Peter immediately took notice of.

"Who was on the phone?" Peter asked standing up and walking over to his aunt.

Aunt May stayed silent for a moment before uttering the words that sent the night into infamy.

"It's your uncle…..he's been….he's…he's been shot"

"But…..we saw him less than an hour ago…" Peter said, in a small voice.

Aunt May's blank expression broke and she began crying, Gwen's mom and dad rushed over to try and comfort her, both already crying themselves. Harry was trying and failing to hold back his own tears he looked over to MJ and saw her crying, he pulled her into a hug, hoping to stop her tears. Mr. Osborn just looked down at his plate with an uncaring look on his face, but his eyes told a different story, he was devastated by the news.

Gwen looked over to peter who was sitting on the floor hugging his knees and crying his eyes out.

Gwen's heart broke.

"Oh, Pete…." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. She walked over to him. She slowly sent her fingers through his hair. Which she had thought about doing hundreds of times before, but….never like this.

Peter continued crying, not noticing the blonde next him. Gwen, desperate to stop his tears, swallowed her nervousness and did something she thought she would never have the guts to do. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Peters crying started to calm down a bit.

"i-it has to be a mistake…"Peter mumbled into his knees.

"Peter…..there's no mistake" it hurt to say that, but she didn't want to give him any false hope.

Peter turned and wrapped his arms around her, making her blush. Gwen began to break down and cry into his neck. They stayed like that the rest of the night.

 _Flashback end! Let's get back to the future!_

Now it was exactly one year later and the four families' decided to get together for dinner. Everyone thought of the Parkers as family, and they were all equally devastated by his death. You don't know someone for seven years and not think of them as family, or at least really really close friends.

Gwen and her parents walked up the steps to Harry's front door. Gwen could see Peters and MJ's car in the drive way, so she knew they were already here. She turned and rang the doorbell, which was soon answered by one of Harry's butlers, Jarvis.

"Ah, welcome Mr. and Ms. Stacy, welcome Gwen" He said to them in that 'no funny business' attitude he had had since the day Gwen met him, sometimes she wondered what his life outside of this was….

Jarvis moved over, still holding the door open to allow the family in. He took their coats and led them to the living room. Where MJ, Peter, Aunt May, Harry and Mr. Osborn were. Gwen's three friends were already locked in a heated a battle of smash brothers. MJ was playing as NES, Peter was playing as bowser and Harry was playing as Link.

Gwen walked over and sat next to MJ until the match was over. MJ kicked both their asses

Gwen grabbed a controller and joined in the fight, the game ended with her winning three battles, Peter winning five, Harry winning one (and claiming his controller was broken), and MJ winning ten times.

Pretty soon Jarvis came in a notified everyone that dinner was ready, everyone moved into the dining room and began filling their tummies with all kinds of delicious food from all over the world, words were barely spoken as everyone was far to wrapped up in their meals to talk to each other.

Conversation started up again once dinner was over and everyone moved back into the family room. Everyone stayed off the subject of Ben as it was still a hard subject to talk about, especially for Peter and Aunt May.

"So Peter" Mr. Stacey said "How's your job at the daily bugle going? Still taking pictures of Spiderman?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"It's pretty impressive what you do, some of the best photographers couldn't catch a glimpse of him, and you manage to get perfect shots of him." The captain said eyeing peter suspiciously, Peter shifted nervously.

"Yea, how do you manage to do it?" asked MJ.

"ummm, well….a magician never reveals his secrets" Peter said mysteriously, everyone's shoulders dropped. "Heh heh" Peter laughed awkwardly.

At the end of the night everyone said their goodbyes and left for home. Gwen lay in her bed, thinking.

 _"Why wouldn't Peter just tell us how he gets the pictures?"_ she wondered _. "He's been acting so weird...he stopped wearing his glasses, he somehow beat Flash in a fight, leaving class and not coming back…where does he go anyway?"_

It was then that Gwen vowed to figure out what was up with Peter.

 _Authors note: sorry for such a short chapter, but its 12:30, im really tired and i felt that was a good place to end this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite and review! Makes me feel good about myself and inspires me to write more!_


	4. Chapter 4

The past week had been pretty normal, ya know, if you could call Gwen following Peter around like she was some sort of crazy stalker who was obsessed with the smell of his sweaty socks normal.

It never failed, Peter,s spidey sense would go off and he would get up to leave, and Gwen would follow him usually a minute or so after he did. He had to admit though, she was pretty sneaky, if he didn't have his spidey sense then he probably wouldn't have even known she was tailing him.

It wasn't that hard to lose her, usually, all he had to do was go into the boys bathroom, where she (hopefully) wouldn't follow, climb into the ceiling and to the outside world. But it still made him nervous. Couldn't a guy leave class for forty five minutes to and hour to go turn some random carjackers face into apple sauce without everyone getting all uppity? Was that to much to ask? what is this world coming to?

Peter looked at the clock as he rushed down the hall back to art. 10:59 AM.

"Hooray! Made it back before lunch for once!" Peter thought happily as he arrived at the door to his class. When he entered, nobody really took notice of him. Except Gwen, of course. He quickly rushed back to his seat, avoiding eye contact with his blonde friend.

He sat back down and picked up his sketch book, and continued to work on his drawing. Which was a picture of an atom, because why not. As he worked he could feel Gwen's eyes burning into him, he felt like he was on trial.

After what felt like an eternity he saw Gwen turn back to her own sketchbook and continue working. He sighed in relief. Peter didn't know what had sparked Gwen's sudden stalker tendency's but its not like he was about to ask her.

Peter subtly looked over to his blonde friend, he studied her features. Her soft blonde hair, those amazing blue eyes. His eyes slowly wandered down to her chest….he being a seventeen year old boy and all, had noticed how she had… matured in that area...quite a lot actually.

Peter felt his cheeks burn red hot and quickly shifted his focus on her hands. He watched as she moved her pencil to create a drawing that he knew she would never let him see….for some reason. He often wondered what it was that she was drawing in there. MJ had told him that Gwen had amazing art skills. But no matter how many times he asked she wouldn't tell him what Gwen drew.

It kinda bugged him. Peter was the first person to become Gwens friend in the third grade, Harry was the second and MJ was the last. But somehow Gwen only trusted MJ enough to see her drawings?

*BRRRRRINNNNGGG

Everyone jumped up as soon as the lunch bell rang and headed to the lunch room to full the holes in their tummies.

* * *

After lunch had come and gone, the group of four went off to their next classes, Peter and MJ went to math. Gwen to english and Harry went to science. they sat through their classes, all hoping it would end soon until finally, at 12:25 the bell rang, telling them to go to their last class of the day. Gym.

Not one person looked to be in a mood that vaguely resembled happy. Because today was the pacer test. That's right, the test where all you do is run from one end of the gym to the other until you cant run anymore. The test that takes up the whole class period meaning they wouldn't have time for anything else.

But unlike every other kid in the history of the universe, who was either afraid of not doing well, or just didn't want to get tired. Peter was afraid of doing _to_ well. If he didn't do well enough, then he would fail the test, but if he did to well people would get suspicious of him, especially Gwen and he sure a hell didn't want that. Peter was shook from his thoughts when they were addressed by one of the gym teachers.

"All right, this is the pacer test! Otherwise known as hells trial! The girls will be running first! So boys line up against the wall and wait for your turn, and you know the rest!" He said.

The girls groaned and made their way over to the far side of the gym, while the guys let out a cheer as they sat against the wall. Pretty soon the test had started and the girls where running up and down the gym, over and over and over again. Peter spent most of the time staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts. Again. Until Harry shook his shoulder. He looked up at his friend. "There is one benefit to this test…." Harry said, he stared at the girls as they ran.

Peter raised an eyebrow "Whats that?" He followed Harry's eyes and saw that he was staring at MJ."The girls shirts are sticking to their bodies as they run" Harry replied, still not taking his eyes off the red head. Peter rolled his eyes, and looked into the crowed of girls. "Who cares if their shirts are sticking to them?" Peter thought until his eyes landed on Gwen and he became just as transfixed as Harry was with MJ. Gwen's shirt showed off every little curve on her body, Peter felt like a dirty pervert as he watched her run….

The test was over a little to soon in the guy's opinions. The staring stopped as they all reluctantly took their places on the far side of the gym.

"The test will begin on the word start….on your mark….get ready...start"

The boys all started jogging to the other side of the gym. Getting progressively faster and faster with each lap. Some of the less healthy kids started dropping out around twenty three or so…. And eventually they started dropping like fly's. Peter was trapped in his own world, not paying attention to the test. Until he looked up and realized something…..he was the only one running…. He listened to the track to find out what lap he was on, hoping it wasn't to high….

"Number 135" the track said. Well, there goes that plan.

Peter screeched to a halt. Panic filling him. He looked around hoping against hope that nobody had noticed. Only to see everyone's eyes on him. Harry had a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of pride and shock. MJ looked like she might faint and Gwen was just staring at him open mouthed. Peter quickly made his way to the side of the room and told the teacher his score,who just stared at him blankly. Peter then quickly sat against the wall. Not daring to look up. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him.

He was in trouble now.

 _Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. first i got sick with like a 103 degree temperature, then other people got sick and then I got sick again. and then school started and stuff happened. but now iv finally gotten around to updating! hope you enjoyed! please favorite, follow and review! makes me feel good about myself and it inspires me to write more!_


	5. Well this is awkward (authors note)

Alright so check it.

If there's one thing I hate on this site it's writers who start stories and then never finish them. When they promise they are gonna finish a story, then never do. They disappear without a trace. Never put out any updates and never say a word.

I also hate hypocrites.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh right, I'm one of them. I'm one of them pretty hard.

Sorry about that.

But I've kinda moved on, I guess? I've moved on to drawing and making my own comic, which is showing a lot of promise. My teachers, friends and even random people, who I pester into reading it say, it's good after telling me to go away and never talk to them again.

Anyways, I'm kinda saying I've lost interest in writing fanfics, moved on to making my own story. One that I'm really passionate about, and I can't really focus on other people's stuff (not that there's anything wrong with not having your own story, I just want to focus 100% on developing my own world).

That and I'm very lazy. Look how long it took me to get this message out.

At first I was just gonna leave this account quiet and hope the few people who read my stories would forget about them. But that didn't happen. Every so often I'll get a review or a PM about it, and I feel guilty. So I've decided to post this on my stories to give you guys some closure.

Not trying to jerk myself off, I don't have many people looking at my stories, but for the few that do, believe me I've heard your cries of 'yo finish the story boi'.

I've seen people put stories up for 'adoption' before on here, I don't really know how it works but I guess I can do that. Whether it's by me sending you the files or you just rewriting it entirely on your account. PM me if you are interested in adopting one of my stories.

I may write more in the future, I love writing and could always use the practice. There are tons of story ideas that I have always wanted to see on here but haven't. So I may come back with a story or two every so often.

If you are for some reason interested enough to see what I'm up to nowadays here's my DeviantArt ( lordswiggity . DeviantArt .com) be sure to delete the spaces.

Thank you to everyone who gave my stories a chance and gave feedback. I really appreciate it. Most of my stories were horrible and cringy, a few were decent. I've learned a ton both from reading fanfics and writing them. And I'm incredibly great-full for that.


End file.
